


found found found

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drugs mention, M/M, suicide attempt tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: :/ instead of doing THE STUPID THING





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello naughty children is fanfic time
> 
> lmao enjoyy also i know nothing about chelsea or the players but whatever, eden seems cool haha 
> 
> also the title is a mozza song but i've never actually heard it, like i'm listening to it now and it's GOOD but then again morrissey could sing the ingredients in cake and i would say it's the best thing ever ah....

Granit’s calm. He’s peaceful. The streetlamps look so pretty right now and everything seems hazy, like a dream. He knows he’s dying and he’s ok with that. In fact that’s what he planned. He never imagined dying feeling this good.

He’s so relaxed he’s somehow blocked out all the fuss happening around him. Someone’s shouting, several people actually and people are poking things into him. He wants to tell them to leave him alone but when he opens his mouth only jumbled words come out.

He shuts his eyes and immediately someone’s slapping his face.

“Granit! Stay awake” He recognises that voice, his boyfriend? 

He opens his eyes and sees yes, it’s Olivier. He smiles and reaches to hold his hand, to let him know it’s ok, it was going to be ok.

Suddenly the darkness is replaced by lights. Bright lights. Granit squints against them, he wants to shut his eyes but he knows Olivier will shout at him again so he keeps them open.

He feels Olivier let go of his hand and someone else is talking calmly, he recognises that voice too. Not a teammate, maybe one of Oliviers?

Then they’re moving and Granit realises he’s alone apart from a man he’s never seen before who’s sitting writing and occasionally glancing over at him. Where was his boyfriend? 

“Oli” He manages to say. 

“He’ll see you at the hospital” The man says, not looking up.

“No I need him!” Granit raises his voice and the man comes over to him. Granit feels something poke his arm and then he’s asleep.

 

When he wakes up it’s dark again. Maybe that had been a dream. Although he can hear beeping and that definitely wasn’t there before. He finds he can think more clearly now and when he looks round he can tell he’s in a room of some kind. A Hospital by the looks of it.

“Hello?” He tries his voice and finds it works.

“Granit?” The man he recognised as Olivier’s teammate says. Granit looks and sees it’s Eden Hazard.

“Chelsea players?” 

Eden laughs slightly and taps the man next to him awake. It’s only now Granit can see it’s Olivier.

“Granit!” Olivier immediately gets up and hugs Granit “You’re awake. Oh my god you’re ok”

“I’m fine”

“I’ll give you two a minute” Eden says, getting up to leave the room. Turning on the light as he goes.

“What do you remember?” Olivier asks.

“I was in town”

“And?”

“I was dying”

Olivier sighs “You wanted to?”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“I don’t remember”

“How do you feel now?”

“Tired, sore. I don’t know”

“Ok, the mental health team will be here in the morning so just sleep for now ok?”

“Ok” Granit agrees.

“Night. I love you. Don’t forget that ok?”

“I know. I love you too”

Olivier waits until Granit’s asleep again before going to find Eden and telling him he might as well go home, but could he please explain to the boss why he wouldn’t be there tomorrow?

Then Olivier goes back and sits in a chair that’s still warm. He sighs. Sleep would be a good idea. Granit was fine and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't even make any sense!!!! but neither does donnie darko and everyone loves that LMAO

Drugs. That’s what Granit was after. He knew the correct combination to kill him. Of course he couldn’t get them off the same person because that would be suspicious so he’d done a tour around London to get what he needed. He’d been nervous, he’d never been to a drug dealer before.

Soon he has it all and was sitting on a bench. It’s then he feels overwhelmed. Ok, he was going to do this. 

He sits there swallowing and snorting the various tablets and powders he’d been given. It’s only then he feels bad. He couldn’t go without saying anything so he finds his phone and texts his boyfriend. He’s feeling great but his thoughts are muddled so it probably doesn’t make sense. 

 

Olivier had been playing fifa with a few of his teammates when he got the text. It didn’t sound like Granit but the tone of the message worried him.

‘Goodbye. I love you. I have to go’

Olivier panics immediately. That didn’t sound good at all, especially with what had happened last year as well…

He excuses himself and grabs his jacket. He phones Granit but it goes to voicemail. In desperation he tries the police, hoping they can track Granit’s phone. They can and they do. They send an ambulance and tell Olivier where he is.

“Oli wait!” 

It’s only then Olivier realises Eden had been following him.

“What?” Couldn’t he see this was urgent?

“I can drive us, it’ll be quicker”

Olivier considers “Thanks”

By the time they get there the ambulance are there and getting Granit into the back. Olivier rushes over. He could cry seeing Granit like that. He asks to go with him but the paramedics refuse, saying they need to hurry.

“It’s ok, i’ll drive you” Eden says.

“Thanks”

Olivier sits in the car bouncing his leg, he needs to be there now. They get there 20 minutes later and then they’re waiting for an hour but finally they’re allowed to see him. Olivier can’t help but burst into tears and Eden tries to comfort him but he knows there’s not much he can say to make this situation better.

“You’re tired, you should sleep” Eden says eventually. It must be late by now.

“I can’t…what if he wakes up?”

“I’ll wake you up, you’re not gonna be any good tired”

“Ok, but promise to wake me up?”

“I promise”

Olivier settles down as best he can in the chair he’s sitting in and shuts his eyes. Eden turns the light off and pulls out his phone. It could be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only writing to pass time until i can go to the pharmacy :p

Granit wakes up with a pain in his head and the urge to throw up. He groans and leans to the side, still half asleep.

“Granit?” Olivier mumbles.

Granit moans again and shuts his eyes.

“Alright?”

“Feel sick” Granit explains.

“No wonder, want me to call a nurse?”

“Yeah ok”

“Sure”

Olivier presses the call button and soon a nurse arrives, far too cheerful for 7am. She passes Granit a cardboard tray in case he is sick and gives him painkillers for his headache and an anti nausea tablet for the nausea. She does explain he’ll probably feel rough today, but the danger had passed now. She offers to get them both breakfast but Granit wants to throw up at just the mention of the word so declines. Olivier asks for a piece of toast and coffee.

After about 15 minutes Granit seems to relax a bit.

“Feeling better?” Olivier asks and Granit nods “Good”

“How long do I have to stay?”

“Until the evening at least. You have to talk to the mental health team”

“But I’m fine”

“Granit. You tried…doesn’t matter. I just think it would be a good idea”

“Fine. But only for you”

“Thank you” Olivier reaches over to take Granit’s hand.

Soon the nurse comes back in with Olivier’s breakfast and fresh water for Granit. She explains she’ll be back to take some of Granit’s blood for a blood test soon and Granit groans. He can’t remember much from last night but he can remember someone kept sticking a needle in his arm.

“The last test we did was good, but just in case” The nurse says before leaving.

Olivier pours some water for Granit who sips it carefully. It’s still a little awkward between them.

“Does anyone else know?” Granit asks.

“No. Just me, and Eden”

“Ah”

“You have training today”

“What will I say?”

“I don’t know”

“What if it gets out? One of the guys I bought stuff off recognised me” Granit panics.

“I don’t know, we’ll sort that when we come to it ok? I’m sure they’ll understand. I mean, it’s not like you were just getting high was it?”

“Yeah I guess”

“Come on, it’ll be fine, just focus on getting better for now”

“I am better”

“Granit…”

“Honestly, I feel a bit better today”

“Good. That’s something”

Soon the nurse is back to draw blood. It hurts but Granit just grins and bears it. Then she says the mental health team will be in within the hour to talk to him.

“I have training then” Granit sighs.

“I better call someone”

“Sure. What are you gonna say?”

“Don’t know, I’ll think of something ok?”

“Thanks”

Olivier steps outside to make the call and Granit relaxes a bit. He just hopes he can go home tonight. He was already fed up of this hospital. 

“That’s fine” Olivier says coming back in.

“What did you say?”

“Just that you weren’t feeling well”

“Thanks”

“So you don’t have to play tomorrow either”

“Good. If they drug tested me I’d fail” Granit realises.

“Yeah, well don’t worry. They should be out of your system soon”

“I hope so. I still feel a bit high”

“Oh no, what did you even take?”

“Can’t remember. There was a lot”

“I’m just glad you’re ok”

“Me too”

A lady and man walk into the room and introduce themselves as the mental health access team. Olivier walks out of the room to let them talk to Granit. He replies to texts and plays a few games, a lot of games, until they walk out.

“What did they say?” He asks.

“Not much”

“Come on, they must’ve said something”

“They think I’m depressed” Granit shrugs.

“Oh, well I mean…”

“It’s fine, anyway I can go soon. The blood test came back fine”

“Good, I’ll get Eden to bring you some clothes”

“Thanks”

A doctor comes in to confirm Granit can go but advises him to see his GP soon. Eden arrives 20 minutes later so Granit can get changed and then finally, they can leave.


End file.
